Magic Ambrose
by heidipoo
Summary: Layla is engaged and about to be married to Cody Rhodes. But at her bachelorette party, she is smitten by the male dancer, Dean Ambrose. Will she stay faithful to her fiancé? Or throw everything away for Dean? AU. Request.
1. To The Strip Club

**Author's Note: Hello my beautiful lovely readers! Welcome to another little fic thing of mine. For those of you who normally read my stories, I know I usually update every other day and I apologize for the lack of updates as of late. I'm super duper busy right now so I only update when I can. School and work is really taking a toll on me, plus I'm trying to find more jobs and no one will hire me. I know Dean Ambrose and The Shield is very popular right now, so I'm going to attempt to write them. If you guys like it, I might write more in the near future. Let me know how I did and leave a review! Okidoki! Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Don't have too much fun now." Cody Rhodes chided with a slight laugh as he spoke with his fiancé, Layla, over the phone. Layla chuckled a bit at her fiancé's naïvety. He always seemed to doubt the diva quite a bit.

"I won't, love." The british diva replied, making sure to reassure the man she loved, "But you better not either." She then warned. She and Cody had been together for a little over two years, and Cody had proposed to the diva a little over three months ago, and they only had one month to go until their much anticipated wedding. The couple loved each other very much, and tonight, each of them were going to their own individual parties. Cody, a bachelor party, and Layla, a bachelorette party. Layla was in Los Angeles right now and was going to meet up with Natalya and Brie Bella. Those two divas were the one throwing the party, so Layla had no idea where she was going. Cody, however, was in Tampa right now and was going to meet up with Randy Orton to have a few drinks. He wasn't the one for extreme parties or anything like that.

"Oh please Lay." Cody started, "It's not like Randy and I are going to a strip club or something." He scoffed. "Have a little faith in me baby." He added as he continued in the cab with Randy to the bar.

"I never said anything..." She replied playfully as she saw Natalya and Brie's rental car coming into view. They were late, like always.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"I'm not sure," Layla answered honestly. "Knowing Nattie and Brie, we're probably going to head to a club. Looks like we'll be seeing Brie mode tonight." She joked. But little did Layla know, Natalya and Brie had already paid for the best male strip club in LA; one who had the sexiest head dancer, and his name was Dean Ambrose.

"Please don't drink too much." He said as he and Randy's cab pulled up to the bar. "I'm at the bar, okay? I'll call you later." He added.

"Okay, Nattie and Brie are here anyway." The british diva said as she saw her two best friends step out of the rental car and make their way up to the hotel lobby. They were both dressed to impress like always.

"I love you." Cody said, and then hung up his phone. Layla then waited for her friends to make their inside. Once they finally got there, everyone was greeted with hugs and cute kisses on the cheek. Nattie and Brie had always been there for the brit. After a while, the trio became best friends and they hung out all the time.

"Hey guys." Layla greeted.

"Are you all ready to go?" Brie asked.

Layla nodded, "Where are we going?" She then asked curiously. "You guys both know I hate surprises." She joked.

"You really have to ask?" Natalya replied with a small laugh.

"Well yeah."

"Oh Layla..." Brie laughed.

"We're going to a strip club! Duh!" Nattie exclaimed. Oh Layla could be so innocent sometimes. But they both knew that she would enjoy tonight's activities. "It's your bachelorette party, and Brie and I wanted to make sure it will be a night that you never forget." She added, and with that, the three WWE divas were in the rental car driving to the male strip club while the sun was setting on the horizon, and the bright stars were beginning to appear in the sky.

They entered the small club and their minds were instantly filled with sultry air and thoughts. It was a smoky, cool cat atmosphere. It was definitely a classy and expensive place though, and it looked sort of like a club, except that there was a big stage in the middle of the room. The lights were turned down low, and there were so many women, and even a few gay men in the club. Music blared, and in that moment, Layla grew extremely nervous. "Don't think we forgot about you hon." Brie said out of nowhere as she wrapped a sash around the brit that read, bride to be.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Layla muttered, and the three divas took their seats right in front of the stage for the show about to start. "Who's dancing?" She then asked out of nowhere.

"Dean Ambrose." Natalya answered a little nonchalantly, but everyone in that area knew that Dean Ambrose was the best dancer at this club, and even in the city. He was sexy beyond belief. Every woman swooned over him, and wanted to fuck the shit out of him... And every man wished that they could be him.

"Who's that?" Layla asked a little clueless.

Brie scoffed. Albeit she was the sensible Bella twin, she still knew how to pick her men, and she definitely knew who Dean Ambrose was. "You really don't know who Dean Ambrose is?" She asked a little skeptically.

"Not a clue, love." The british diva replied.

Brie smirked, "Then you are in for one hell of a show..." And that's when all the lights turned low, and it was time for the show to start...

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. He Can Shake It

Layla didn't know what to think as all the lights in the club turned off, and everyone was left in complete darkness. She was nervous, that was for sure. Although she wasn't a prude to sexual gathering things like this, she still felt very uncomfortable to say the least. Unlike the other women that were in the club; they were cheering and whistling, and the stripper hadn't even come out of the curtain yet! Her mind was confused and clouded, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. In the back of her thoughts, she wondered how many times Brie and Nattie had been to one of these things. Suddenly, as if on cue, a single spotlight shone down on the stage and sultry smoke fogged up the dimly lit room. The british diva took a deep breath, it was as if she wasn't ready for this yet.

"Oh God..." Layla mumbled under her breath. Nattie and Brie really went overboard this time. Why couldn't they had just gone to a bar or something? The british diva was started to regret coming with the two crazy girls.

"Get ready." Natalya whispered, and suddenly, Dean Ambrose was standing there in the spotlight, making sure not to move a single bit. He was wearing all black, his brown colored hair hanging in his face a bit, and Layla was intrigued by this man. He was attractive, that was for sure, but what had made this man want to put his body out there like that? Did he need the money? Surely he could easily get a woman. Maybe he enjoyed the thrill of performing? Or maybe he just enjoyed the fact that women liked drooling over him and his body every night.

"That's him?" Layla questioned in the dark as Dean still stood there, not moving a muscle. She was curious about the man, to be honest, and it was scaring the shit out of her. Here she was, a happily engaged woman enjoying the presence of a male stripper.

Brie nodded, "Sexy right?" She asked.

Layla chuckled, "I suppose." She was trying to be nonchalant about everything but it seemed she was failing miserably.

"Shut up." Brie replied with a laugh. "The show's getting ready to start!" And as soon as she said that, some techno music began to blast throughout the club, and Dean started to work his magic. Natalya and Brie sure weren't lying when they said he was the best male stripper around here. Boy, he was getting into the music, and he could shake it. He was dancing at first, being engulfed in deafening screams and many one dollar bills, but when Layla looked at him, it was like she and him were the only two people in the club. It felt weird and she didn't know what to do.

Next, Dean's shirt came off. Layla memorized his glistening body as he moved it in so many different ways. There was just something about him, something so superior and sexy, and just exotic to Layla. Internally she scoffed, there was no way that Cody Rhodes would ever do anything like this. He was too safe, and that was one of the things that the british diva didn't like about him. Suddenly, Dean's pants came off and he was left in what looked to be a speedo, which was followed by more cheers and dollar bills. Layla's breath became hitched in her throat, and she wasn't sure what to do. Albeit, she was enjoying the show, she felt like what she was doing was wrong.

After he danced some more, some other strippers brought a chair up on stage, and that's when Dean began to search for a lucky girl in the audience. "Not me, not me, not me." Layla kept on mumbling under her breath, but that's when Dean's icy blue eyes locked on her golden brown ones. Immediately, she froze, and she felt embarrassed.

"You!" Dean yelled over the music, "Get on up here!" He continued, but the british diva was very hesitant to go. She felt scared, and she didn't want to betray her fiancé. But another part of her wanted to be up there dancing with him!

"Go Lay!" Nattie yelled as she pushed Layla out of her seat and she stumbled up onto the stage.

"Shit." Layla mumbled as Dean sat her down in the chair on the middle of the stage. His pretty blue eyes bored right into hers as he began to give her a very sensual lap dance. He was dancing, and grinding on her, and just everything all at once.

"Bride to be, eh?" Dean asked her with a wink as he read Layla's sash that she had on. Her heart was racing and suddenly, Dean grabbed her hands and placed them on his ass! "Don't be shy!" He laughed as he continued to dance and grind on Layla.

"Woo! Go Layla!" Brie yelled, and Layla was horrified yet thrilled at the same time. This man chose her for the private dance, that had to have meant something, right? A few seconds of awkwardness passed, and the british diva found herself enjoying this dance a lot! She was squeezing his butt, and even found herself stuffing dollar bills in his speedo while her hands roamed all over his body. When it was over, she felt alive, and extremely turned on.

"You looked like you enjoyed that a little too much." Natalya teased as the three girls were heading back to the car.

Layla laughed, "I did!" She said as she thought back to the dance. But honestly, she didn't want to leave, and she couldn't get Dean Ambrose out of her head. "Too bad I have to go back to Cody now." She teased, but some part of her was being somewhat serious.

"What happened in the club, stays in the club." Brie warned and the others laughed. They were just about to reach their car when they heard a voice behind them.

"Excuse me! Miss?" Said a male voice. Layla turned around and saw that it was the one and only, Dean Ambrose. "If I could have a word with you?" He asked and Layla was shocked.

"Uh, sure..." Layla replied as she turned to look at Brie and Nattie who were eyeing her down and giving her weird looks. The british diva walked a few steps with Dean, and he turned to look at her.

"Layla, was it?" He asked for her name.

"Yeah." She answered with a nod.

"Listen, I know you're about to be married and everything, but I saw the way you were looking at me back there, and I just want you to know that if you ever want to... You know... That I'm available." Dean said, and Layla couldn't believe what she was hearing! Would he really sleep with an engaged woman!

"What." Layla said plainly.

"If you want to fuck, I'm available." He said again, in simple terms.

"I don't know who you think you are but-" She started but was interrupted.

"Lady, I know your type. Your fiancé, business man, plays it on the safe side, routine, boring... Yeah, I've seen it all before, you'll get tired of him, I know it." He finished. "I'm just letting you know that I'm here. Shit, you're pretty hot."

Layla's mind was blank as she contemplated his words, how could he have just been right about everything? "I, uh, I have to go." She said and turned back to go home with her friends. But Dean's offer stuck in the back of her mind, and it seemed so appealing. What would she do?


	3. Take a Chance

It had been about a week since Layla's steamy and erotic meeting with the male stripper, Dean Ambrose. Her bachelorette party had practically been the best night of her life, and she didn't regret it at all. His offer still lingered in the back of her mind, but with Cody around, things had been a lot harder for her. She wanted more than anything than to just go back up to that club and fuck him silly. Her fiancé always made her change her mind though. Layla did love Cody, she loved him with all her heart, but Dean was right about him. He was predictable, and boring, and Layla did not want that kind of lifestyle for the rest of her life. She craved adventure, and new things, and Cody couldn't give that to her.

"So how was your party?" Cody asked the brit, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked over at him, her brown eyes in a daze. Of all the time they had together, now he wanted to ask about the party?

"Good." Layla answered automatically.

"Good?" Cody questioned. "That's it?" He pried.

"It was embarrassing." Layla said. "We went to a strip club."

"Oh..." Cody answered, and that was the last of that conversation.

Later that night, when Layla and Cody made love, all she could think about was Dean. Cody made love the same all the time, but with Dean, Layla imagined it would be everything she had been looking for and more. He seemed so experienced, and he seemed to know what he was doing when it came to moving that sexy body of his. Layla couldn't help but to feel bad. Here she was, just a short time away from her wedding, and she was thinking about sleeping with another man. Her conscious was eating her apart, and she really just couldn't take it much longer.

After Cody fell asleep, the british diva laid there in bed thinking about all the what ifs with Dean and Cody. If she stayed with Cody, she was guaranteed a healthy and complete relationship. A boring one at that, but it was something, right? If she slept with Dean, all it would be was a good fuck, and she couldn't be too sure whether Dean wanted a relationship or not. It could ruin everything, but sleeping with Dean was promising. It was adventurous, and it called out to her.

"You've got to do this girl, take a chance." She told herself as she lay in the bed beside Cody. It was right then and there that she decided that she was definitely going to take Dean Ambrose up on his offer, and she was going to sleep with him soon. Hopefully he would remember her, and hopefully she wouldn't get caught. Her heart was pounding at the mere thought of having a new lover, and she was nervous as hell, but at the same time she was so excited.


	4. Best Sex Ever

The next day, Layla bid Cody goodbye as he was off to work, and then she began to get ready for her little adventure. Yes, she was going to go back to the strip club and ask Dean Ambrose to sleep with her. "I've got some errands to run." She told Cody, "For the wedding." In her head she knew it was wrong and that she should feel guilty for going to sleep with another man, but it just made everything really exciting.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." He said and he was off to work. Immediately, Layla began getting ready, putting on the sexiest dress she owned, and made sure her hair and make up was just right. The club would be near closing time when she got there, which was exactly what she wanted. She wanted Dean all to herself.

"Well, well, well..." Dean started, "Look who it is!" He yelled as he walked out of the strip club doors seeing Layla standing there all dolled up and stuff. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you around here anymore... How's the hubby?" He teased with a chuckle.

Layla scoffed, "Will you just shut up?" She asked as she glared up at him.

"Ooh, feisty." He commented.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Layla then asked.

Dean merely looked at her incredulously, "Are you fucking serious?" He asked.

"I'm taking you up on your offer, Dean." Layla smiled a bit seductively as she batted her long eye lashes in a sensual manner. She was hot, and she wanted Dean right then and right there.

He chuckled, "Right this way, Layla." He replied, equally sensual as he led her into the club to a very secluded area backstage where no other people could see them. "You know," He started, "I don't do this with a lot of girls..." He trailed off as he pulled Layla into his embrace.

"Oh?" She asked.

"So you should feel pretty special." He added as the two began to dance to the music that was still playing in the club. This time, Layla felt her cheeks heat up, and she wasn't sure what to say. She was flattered nonetheless, but the rush and excitement of all this was just overwhelming, and worst of all? Dean was actually turning out to be a pretty sweet guy. The loud bass was deafening her, but she didn't care. Whatever Dean was doing, she was going along with it, and she felt as free as a bird. There was something about that man that she found extremely attractive. Maybe it was the way that he just seemed so dangerous.

"You're pretty good at this." Layla commented as they continued to dance, and that's when she felt Dean up against her back, his hands grabbing at her behind. A smirk crossed her lips, boy, he sure knew what to do with those hands. She didn't know what was happening but she loved it. Taking her by surprise, Dean kissed her neck feverishly making her feel flush and more aroused than she had ever been in her whole life. Whatever Cody could do, Dean could do it ten times more and ten times better. He reached in front of her as they kept dancing and gently squeezed her breast circling his finger around her nipple and she moaned throwing her head back resting it on his shoulder letting him play with her most sensitive parts.

"I know baby." Dean mumbled in her ear sounding a bit smug as he continued to work his magic. No wonder why his stage name was Magic Ambrose. Layla internally groaned, this was it. No turning back now, but somehow she knew she wanted this more than ever. She most certainly wanted to fuck him, and she wanted to fuck him now.

She seductively grinded her bottom over his growing bulge and smiled seeing how he was so aroused for her already. It was apparent that they both wanted it. His hand then slid up her dress playing with the waistband of her new thong. When she whimpered he chuckled lowly in her ear sending butterflies to flutter in her stomach wildly "Dean..." She whispered in his ear despite the loud music playing in the club. Layla felt his movements to be sensual and sweet as to what she initially thought him to be rough and uncaring but he was making her feel like she was the only woman in the club and it felt wonderful.

"You're so sexy." He whispered in her ear before licking down her neck and back to her jaw. Dean grabbed her, lifting her up to his body making her wrap her legs around his torso, he pushed her dress up to her hips revealing her lacy thong. He groaned at the sight pushing the material to the side so he could see her dripping core. She moaned loudly when he pushed a finger into her tightness. He rubbed her clit with his thumb vigorously making her tighten her arms around him signaling that she was about to come, but he pulled his finger out not wanting her to yet.

"Dean please." Layla begged. He knew exactly what she wanted, he held her up using his free hand to unzip his pants and pushed them down with his boxers. The british diva looked down to see his hard member prodding at her wet lips, he pushed in slowly filling her to the hilt. She let out a small whimper throwing her head back against the wall bucking her hips letting Dean know that she was ready for him to fuck her. He wrapped his hands around her waist bracing himself to thrust.

As she bounced up and down on him her mind was becoming cloudier and her inhibitions were lowering at a rapid pace. In fact, she couldn't stop herself from saying his name over and over as he was thrusting hard into her. Dean felt her tighten around him giving the tell-tale signs that she was ready to orgasm, he went faster and faster until he heard her scream and he felt her warm juices seep down his legs. He grunted spilling himself into her waiting core. That was definitely the best fuck Layla had experienced in a long time.

"Oh shit..." He panted as he pulled out of her and pulled his pants back up.

"That was good." Layla laughed as she adjusted her underwear. He had felt something though with Layla, and even though they had just had sex in the club, he knew that she wasn't like the other girls, and this was more than a fuck.

"We could always do this again..." Dean suggested and in that moment, Layla knew that she had to cut ties with Cody and become a free woman.

"I might just take you up on that offer." She winked, and made her way out of the club.


	5. The End

So there they were. Dean and Layla continued their affair, and it seemed that Layla was wrong about Dean all along. He wasn't the initial tough guy that she originally thought. He was actually really sweet and even took the british girl out on dates and stuff, just so that their relationship wasn't always sex. She didn't regret in cheating, no, not at all. Her relationship with Dean was so much better than it was with Cody. Although Cody didn't take the break up well, he respected Layla's wishes in not wanting to be with him anymore. He knew that something had been going on because she was acting more happier than ever, and if Dean made her happy, then he would let her go.

Something in Layla's mind had always told her that Cody wasn't the one, she was just settling for whatever. But now that she found Dean, she knew that he was the one, and she'd be able to have the adventurous relationship that she wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, sorry for the short chapters, but I really needed to end this story so that I can start writing new stuff. I hope I did okay with this request but I don't really think it's my greatest. I don't think I'll be writing The Shield again anytime soon. I'm still planning on doing lots of stories and I'm still taking requests, and I try to update at least two/three times a week. So, hope you all enjoyed. Be sure to check out my other fics and look for more fics soon! Thanks!**


End file.
